‘SAN RAFAEL’ is a product of a controlled breeding program by cross pollination of female parent ‘Malling Exploit’ (Unpatented) and male parent ‘Tulameen’ (Unpatented), carried out by the inventor in the Geria, in the Andalucia region of Spain. Prior to 2014, the original single plant of ‘SAN RAFAEL’ was expanded using root sucker propagation to multiple plants, which were planted in the area of Geria, Spain. By 2014, the plants had been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation using both root sucker propagation and tissue culture propagation, ‘SAN RAFAEL’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and